The Search for Anya
by LadyAlgerina
Summary: Xander and Andrew set out to recover Anya's body. Major references to StarTrek: The New Generation


I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel. They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox Television and the WB television network

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time Frame: Imediately after Chosen. Warning references to StarTrek.

**The Quest for Anya**  
  
Picking their way through the wreckage, the men descended into the crater.  
  
"Ouch!" Andrew slid in the mud cracking his knee against what might have been an abandon piece of exercise gear or an incredibly ugly lawn ornament. "Ick! James Bond never gets dirty when he's on a mission."  
  
Annoyed Xander snapped at his companion. "Q always supplies him with a soil-resistant tux." He felt a wave of sympathy for his forlorn companion tangled in metal piping. "You didn't have to come with me."  
  
Andrew had heard this before. "Where should I have gone?"  
  
Xander shrugged and moved on. The guy was right. In this new world was there a place for a nerd slash former member of the evil trio. He couldn't think of one. All he could think of was Anya. Somewhere in this disaster area she lay dead. The burning light might have destroyed her body, when it burst out of the amulet killing the uber vamps and Spike. Tons of concrete could have buried her. But he was determined to find Anya and give her a proper burial. He forged forward.  
  
Andrew trudged after him whining. "Buffy didn't want me to go with her and Dawn. She said that she didn't know how to explain me to her aunt."  
  
Xander pulled a street sign from the side of the crater. They were only about four blocks from where the high school had stood. If he only knew in which direction it had been pointing. "Andrew, it wasn't you. Buffy needed some time alone to figure things out." He paused. "Okay, it was you."  
  
Andrew wiped his forehead and pointed south. Xander thought what the heck and started in that direction.  
  
Andrew prattled as he walked. "Everyone had someplace to go. Faith and Principal Wood went to Cleveland to check out the Hellmouth. Willow, the new slayers and Giles are setting up a Watcher's Council in London. That would be so cool. Giles just like M sending out the slayers all over the world. I wish boys could be slayers. I wish I could be Timothy Dalton."  
  
"Fat chance," Xander laughed. They passed the remains of the Bronze. They were going the wrong way but at least he knew where he was now. He started off in a new direction. "Why don't you go to your parents?"  
  
Andrew swallowed hard. "I don't know where they are. They sort of moved without telling me."  
  
"Right there with you," Xander thought. He had no idea where his parents were. He actually hadn't given them a moment's thought in the last few weeks not even when he lost his eye. But he knew the Harris clan survived. They were like cockroaches.  
  
"This mission is so cool." Andrew was getting his second wind. "Just like the Quest for Spock. Anya was sort of like a Vulcan. I never noticed did she have pointed ears?"  
  
Xander didn't bother to answer. This was probably hopeless. But he couldn't stand thinking of her being alone in all this mess. Why had she taken that one moment to be selfless, to give her life for this poor excuse for a human? Why hadn't she run as she did during the mayor ascension?  
  
Having now found a theme, Andrew continued, "Butch and Sundance at the cliff, Strasky and Hutch without a car. Thelma before Louise"  
  
Xander scowled. "What are talking about? "  
  
"Oh Oh! Picard and Dathon on the planet fighting," Andrew beamed.  
  
"You leaving the planet without a car, a horse or a starship." Xander grabbed him by the shirt. "What?"  
  
Andrew pulled free, "us, sharing life's references to find greater understanding."  
  
"Look!" Xander shouted. "We aren't sharing anything. I am gong to find ...Anya? Anya!" He was staring over Andrew's shoulder at the woman who was sitting on a damaged utility vehicle.  
  
Andrew turned and gasped. "She's alive. I swear I saw her die. She was dead."  
  
"Anya, I can believe my eye." Xander ran toward her. Andrew was hot his heels. The woman didn't know whether to be excited or scared. She hadn't seen another human being since she crawled out from under the building. But she had no idea who these people were. She had no idea who she was. Xander reached her and pulled her into a hug. Andrew hugged them both.  
  
"Oh Anya, I thought I lost you." Xander was afraid to let her go.  
  
Andrew was crying. "You saved my life."  
  
"Excuse me." Anya asked the two strange men. "Do we hug?"  
  
"Yes. No." They both answered at the same time. Andrew blushed. We don't but you two do.  
  
Anya turned and looked at Xander. I'm sorry, sir. I don't remember anything except a bright light and then being here. Do I belong to you?  
  
Xander was speechless. But Andrew understood. The white light, the amulet cleaned and purified. Anya's sacrifice had drawn the light. It had burned her demon soul clean. She was truly human with a clean slat, a chance to start over. Suddenly he had a brilliant idea, or at least an idea. It just might be his chance to repay her sacrifice. "Yes, you belong to him. Xander, his name is Xander Harris. You and he are going to get married."  
  
Xander's mouth dropped open.  
  
Anya stared at the handsome man at side. "I must love you very much then. I don't remember but I am sure I can learn to please you again."  
  
Xander stuttered. In his ear Andrew whispered "Picard and Kamala." Andrew took Anya's hand and put it in Xander's. "Yes and he loves you very much. He would never break your heart, leave you at the altar or bring you bunnies.  
  
Bunnies? Anya asked.  
  
Xander finally found his voice. "My girl", he smiled. "You are frightened of bunnies."  
  
"That's silly, she laughed. "I must be silly. Bunnies are cute" She looked longingly at Xander. "We will be very happy together."  
  
Xander winked at Andrew. "Yes my darling, you are the perfect mate."

The End


End file.
